The Next Book
by personart
Summary: Naruto can’t stand his sensei’s attention being snatched from him by some nude women, Jiraya can’t stand being unperverted, how will they help each other?


The Next Book

Summary: Naruto can't stand his sensei's attention being snatched from him by some nude women, Jiraya can't stand being un-perverted, how will they help each other? Read this fic to learn what will happen. To make everything short this is a simple PWP fanfic so if you like things like that go on.

Author Note: JiraNaru is one of my most favorite pairings, actually that's my most favorite pairing! I find Jiraya extremely HOT! Damn that guy is incredible! Woohoo go Jiraya! Oh and I hope I didn't make any grammar errors in this fanfic but if I did please inform me!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. That phrase is so unoriginal…

Warning:

My precious reader, beware, there will be kink, a LOT of kink…

Vassal: a student/assistant to a samurai or lord.

-

A kick and a splash of water was sent his way.

-Oi brat! Calm down!" shouted Jiraya angering Naruto even more.

- I won't calm dawn! You pervert! Don't watch those naked girls! Watch me damn it!" The blond screamed with all of his frustration. "You might as well write a novel about Naruto Uzumaki's rising!" He added proudly. '_Damn that ero-sennin!' _he thought with fury.

The hermit snorted angrily:

"All right do the stuff already, brat" Saying this he slowly turned away from the bushes he was hiding in and strode towards the lake. He sat in a meditation pose by an oak tree, waiting for his student to make a move.

Naruto needed no further encouragement. He brought his hands up intertwining his fingers in a hand sign and muttered a 'kage bunshin', creating ten shadow clones. The moment he did so they lunged at him and the fight started. The clones were located in a circle around Naruto, therefore their attacks were aimed at him from 360 degree making it much harder to dodge but it didn't seem to bother the blond. While the dopplegangers where trying to punch and kick Naruto with all their might, the hyperactive ninja was doing the same yet blocking them too. He's body was rigid, he couldn't let himself relax even for a moment or it would be too late. Splatters of water that were thrown everywhere were hindering him from calculating position of his opponents but the blond evaded this handicap somehow. After sometime all occupants of the lake were wet from sweat and splashing water but it didn't appear to bother them because the fight was still continuing.

'_The kid's getting better'_ ran through sennin's head as he watched with rising interest how the real Naruto dodged and latched at his clones. He observed the demon keeper as the said boy jumped in the air avoiding a straight kick to his stomach and hit one of the clones with his knee, extinguishing him. Jiraya couldn't help but notice the way his vassal's body arched in the air and a thrill of excitement ran through the silver haired ninja's spine. He decided to ignore it, for now.

Being already past his fifties and one of the three legendary sennins the hermit could notice things that others couldn't. From his point of view it wasn't hard to figure out that the blond would do anything to attract his attention and Jiraya had a very reliable idea as to why. Also he was a writer, therefore he read not a few books; some of them were about situations like this. This position was very common in literature, probably because it was somehow natural. It even was in the history. The over matured man like Jiraya would feel desire toward an adolescent youth like Naruto. And the boy on his own part will be ruled by curiosity as he would advance on the older man. Also Jiraya wasn't the one who could or would resist a temptation. His thoughts would frequently wonder in the younger ninja's direction. And the way the blond tried to snatch his attention from all of the young ladies didn't help the situation at all. It was just impossibly cute. Actually everything the blond had done was cute. Jiraya didn't know was it because of his own age or was Naruto really ultra-nice but one thing he knew for sure: It didn't matter to him which one was it. He would have the boy in the end anyway.

The sennin looked at Naruto with pride, the boy had grown up quickly, he remembered like yesterday those days when this charming teenager was a little whelp. '_Thought he still acts like one' _the hermit thought with a smirk The said boy looked at him as if waiting for something. Jiraya's smirk widened '_Oh boy I can give you what you're waiting for.'_ At the thought he felt the blood rush at his groin and Jiraya being the pervert that he is didn't even try to conceal, he wanted for the brat to see it. It was just too much fun watching the hyperactive ninja's embarrassment as he would notice it. All of those shy antics that he would make, things like trying to avoid his eyes, which he wouldn't success at every time or blush massively.

-So?" hope was evident in the blond's voice.

-'So' what?" retorted the platinum haired male. If he showed the brat how proud he was the boy would become too nasty now wouldn't he? "I haven't seen such a clumsy kick like you did right now! Do it one more time!"

Naruto didn't say anything but when he looked at the hermit it was apparent that he had to restrain himself from strangling the old pervert, instead he created ten kage bunshins and the fight started all over again.

' _Yep, the boy definitely got better'_.

Watching as Naruto once more destroyed his 9 clones leaving only one behind Jiraya was reminded of it. It seemed Naruto had different things in mind for the last doppelganger because his movements abruptly slowed down. He bent so his hand brushed against the surface of water- the move didn't go unnoticed by Jiraya for the wonderful view of the brat's ass-. It wasn't the first time that he noticed or ogled at some important parts of the kyuubi keeper's body. He would admire his vassal from time to time. He stopped himself from chuckling as a memory of how he would grope the young boy in the hot springs and make him blush violently. Yes, those times were very fun. Especially the way Naruto would fidget in the pool and… But the legendary ninja's musings were cut as he noticed a strange aura form around the blond's hand. It started glowing faintly in white and blue colors and then it turned and twisted and rounded.

Jiraya's eyes widened in surprise; the brat created a rasengan out of water! But it seemed different, the clone didn't help him to create it and rasengan's itself looked much more intense than the normal one.

'_What the... How?'_ The older ninja just couldn't figure out how that happened. How did Naruto do something like that? He inspected the boy from head to toe and carefully investigated the water-rasengan. 'Of course, how couldn't I think of it?!' The old sennin was really impressed. '_He seriously ameliorated, to think that something like this could be done with water. But it makes sense, the water is more concentrated than the air so the chakra that he spends creating the rasengan lessens and he replaces it with his stamina to make the punch harder, impressive, very impressive. He improved so much, in guts, in speed, in strength and that in that great bum of his...'_ He thought as he once more eyed Naruto's behind.

-Well, not bad... For a brat like you." Those words where the biggest underrating of the universe and that was enough to creep the kyuubi occupier off:

-YAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KİLL YOU! YOU KNOW HOW TO BREAK A BOY'S MOTİVATION! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The blond screamed, he was enraged. '_Damn that pervert, when it comes to 'admire' girls he is always so responsive but when it comes to me he is not_!' He bent once more to create a water-rasengan as he did before. '_Uzumaki time!'_ His action attracted Jiraya's attention this time

-Whatcha doin' brat?! Don't you dare coming on to me with that jutsu" The platinum haired ninja warned absent-mindedly.

-EROSENNIN! I am going to bring an end to your pathetic life." The blond drawled in his low and slightly feminine tone. "You should have better written a novel about samurais and martial arts… And about Naruto Uzumaki instead of boring hentai crap you wrote." Jiraya only chuckled at this, he was accustomed to the ways of the brat, the boy would get like this from time to time, he would sometimes try to fight the hermit but of course ended up failing and slightly humiliated '_He doesn't know how to give up. But if he wants a novel, I can write one about him, thought not an adventure..._' He thought with even more sly look as Naruto neared him.

-Hey brat, what's with the novels today, I didn't know you were so worried about my job!" He taunted the blond. The other didn't bothered answering him; he just leaped up in the air with the destination of punching the hermit. The start was good, the blond jumped up with ease, pushed his hand back to collect energy which would be wasted in the punch but when he came closer to Jiraya in the mid air and pushed his hand ahead of him it was instantly captured in one of the sennin's. Before Naruto could use his leg to kick the older ninja Jiraya deftly grabbed him by the waist and he was hoisted effortlessly over the hermit's shoulder. Air left his lungs as he was forcefully pushed on the ground and before he could even comprehend what was happening a heavy weight settled on him keeping him immobile. When Naruto got over the shock of the fall and opened his eyes he came face to face with none other than Jiraya. Who flashed a charming smile to his student.

-I don't know what do you have against my novels but since you really want to be my material then... I won't oppose..." He's smile didn't waver one bit. "Thought it won't be a samurai novel. I think you will be fine with that, won't you." That didn't sound like a question at all.

The hyperactive ninja visibly paled. Thought it didn't last long. Those words' meaning downed on the blond and immediately blushed. Fidgeting, he tried to lessen the pressure that was pressing down on him. He's mind produced images of what Jiraya could do to him and Naruto wondered how he, the angelic creature could be so perverted. But considering the fact that he hit his puberty just a few weeks ago and barely had any chance to 'live' it, it wasn't a surprise at all.

The blue eyed boy licked his lips which all of sudden felt very dry and hot.

-Wh… What do you me… mean?" Asked the teens. The boy was panting heavily, it made the hermit smirk.

-You'll see now."

Naruto didn't know what to expect. He was surprised and was slightly disappointed when he saw Jiraya stand up but when the sennin lifted him, carrying him in his muscled arms the disappointment dispersed. He was excited and his body was tingling just by thinking what would happen later.

Jiraya brought the blond under the oak tree he was sitting under earlier and pushed him against its rough bark. Groaning from the displeasure of the friction the coarse texture inflicted on him, Naruto couldn't help but get aroused. It was discomforting but it was what made it a lot more stimulating. The younger ninja felt his penis harden at the thought of tough treatment.

The blond felt the sennin's hands fumble with his pants, gulping on the air, his heart started rapidly pounding in his chest. He was nervous, very nervous. But he wasn't afraid of what was about to come. This feeling could almost be explained as impatience, a very intense one. He wanted it.

The kyuubi keeper shivered when Jiraya removed his pants completely so a flood of air hit his wet body. The boy shifted to ease the awkwardness he felt under Jiraya's surveying gaze. He closed his eyes in commotion and desire. When he opened them he saw the silver haired ninja admire his nudeness very genuinely. The hermit's eyes were narrowed with greed. And it was as if they were devouring the blond wholly. Naruto bit his bottom lip to stop himself from whining. He just felt so helpless and needy right now. In the back of his mind he comprehended why said hermit had so many women fawning over him, normally he would probably be jealous but right now, he felt too light-headed to care.

Jiraya couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy beneath him. The blond's body was muscled yet graceful; it didn't seem rough as it wasn't engaging in any coarse act as fighting. It was flexible and had a tasty peach color. Glistening from the sweat and water it was enticing Jiraya unlike any other before. He was losing his control from the sight he was seeing and his mind from the thought of dominating this appealing male body. Not able to contain himself any longer he reached out and ran his hand along the boy's neck, gliding it against the muscled chest and hips. The sennin felt a violent thrill pass through him at the moan he emitted from Naruto. The legendary ninja found out that he simply couldn't stop himself from repeating the action. He did it again thought this time his fingers perversely fumbled in the dark brown hairs around the blond's manhood. Lifting his hands, placing them on the boy's chest he squeezed those chocolate colored nipples. The calloused fingers Jiraya possessed were rubbing against the sensitive flesh, skidding turbulently. The boy buckled and spasmed under the ministration, his eyes blurred and he opened his mouth to ease the pressure the pleasure gave him. He wailed as the sennin circled the nipples with tips of his fingers and pressed at them as if they were buttons. Rolling erect nubs around slowly, Jiraya watched Naruto's face twist fascinatingly from the sensation.

The younger male was about to curse the pervert for teasing him when he felt Jiraya's tongue lave at his clavicle and a capricious moan made its way up his throat. The slick organ was as rough and rugged as those fingers toying with his nipples. That scorching muscle licked at his shoulders, then at his chest and dove on in the place where he sennin's hands were just now. The hermit took left nipple between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. Engulfing it in his mouth Jiraya sucked on it harshly, he wasn't a gentle person and his vassal was aware of it.

Naruto was breathing harshly, he was shivering under ero-sennin's exploring hands; he wanted to touch the man too. Reaching out to caress Jiraya's neck he was stopped, his hands were batted away.

-I'm gonna do the work." The hermit stated biting at Naruto's nipple drawing an angry moan from him. "Brat." But Naruto didn't abide to it. He stubbornly struggled thought it was to no avail. Jiraya scowled '_this won't work'_. He captured the younger male's hands in one of his and posed a hand sign with the other. The Kyuubi carrier's eyes went wide as he discovered that he couldn't move his hands from their previous position, he was bound by some jutsu against the tree. He writhed and turned in futile attempts to pry his hands away but didn't succeed for it was a strange kind of jutsu he didn't know.

-Damn you!" He growled out only to receive one of Jiraya's smirks. But the blond couldn't keep this attitude for long, he felt the old ninja's crude tongue press violently on his nipple making him arch with a moan.

As the hermit's mouth was occupied with the youth's chest his hands wondered lower, caressing Naruto's narrow hips, they slid to those smooth legs. Not giving his student any chance to object Jiraya spread them and positioned himself in between, never stopping his ministrations on the boy's chest. The blond screwed his eyes, unable to hold them open anymore as they clouded from pleasure. Sennin the boy's inciting reaction the sennin then went lower, licking and memorizing every contour of that hot body with his lips.

"Aaaah, MMMg. Haa!" The boy was queering with delight, high toned moans arose from his throat. Going lower, licking the sweat that collected on the boy's abdomen and hips, the hermit opened those tanned legs, revealing the boy's privates. He was confronted with the sight of Naruto's twitching manhood. At the vision, he felt his already over-hardened cock get like iron. Jiraya was dizzy and he felt precum drip from his manhood. Damn he was so hard. He wanted to screw the boy until he was unconscious but he quickly sent that thought away, Naruto was just a child, a fourteen years old child,. Even thought Jiraya was aware of their similar perverted minds, doing something like that was unthinkable. All in all he didn't want to harm the boy. But it didn't mean he couldn't tease…

Propping himself on his elbows Jiraya pushed his palms against the boy's glabrous buttocks and bared the blond's channel. The old hermit circled it with the tip of his horny finger in anticipation readying Naruto. Gently pushing the tip of his thick finger inside the boy at first, making him mewl, the sennin then quickly inserted the entire digit inside.

Before he could apprehend the situation he was in his head was thrown back and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt a substantial appendage intrude in his opening.

-Jirayaaaammm!" The wonderful sensation made Naruto groan. The sennin's finger was long and it reached far enough inside the boy so that after some exploring Jiraya stuck that certain spot that forced Naruto to gasp at the great feeling, the hyperactive ninja immediately shut his eyes and turned his head right, writhing under effect of the feeling. He's insides were tearing from pain and burning from pleasure. He felt the appendage move in and out to him, curling at some point and he arched his back moving in with the thrusts, Naruto then felt one more fingers push its way inside him but he was too preoccupied with pleasure to notice the pain that was brought with it.

Deciding to play with a boy a little longer the hermit produced a very kinky plan of action in his mind. Emptying Naruto's tight aperture he was met with a whine of protest, from the pleasure Naruto was given before was left only a soreness and ache in his anus. To compensate for the pain he caused Jiraya leaned in and captured the boy's manhood. Not giving the younger ninja a chance to get accustom he sucked greedily on it, pumping it with his mouth. The boy buckled, screaming under his ministrations.

The growl of demanding came out of Naruto's mouth as his cock was released from the hot crevice it was in before. But Jiraya didn't give him time to complain verbally as he resumed his actions once more. This time he eagerly licked the underside of the kyuubi container's dark dick. It pulsed as the hermit ferociously stimulated the thick vein located there. He went lower and lower reaching the cleft of the boy's buttocks and licked there, circling the dark pink, almost red hole slick with water.

Jiraya growled like an animal at the passionate reaction he received as he penetrated the boy with his tongue. Licking the boy's opening roughly he invaded him in a quick push making Naruto wail from ecstasy. The blond's body twisted in the most sensual way trying to get closer and get away at the same time. Jiraya started fucking him with his tongue, his vigor feeding off of the boy's passionate cries, his coarse tongue rubbing against the unnaturally sensitive skin creating maddening frictions.

The blond's moans tuned on as the hermit took the boy's penis in his hands and pumped it in time with his probing tongue. Bringing the foreskin down, the sennin resumed his actions. He pushed the umbrageous skin down violently and watched as Naruto's body convulsed. After that the legendary ninja circled his thumb around the slit on that shady dick and then pressed on it at the same time as his tongue forcefully penetrated the boy, barely brushing his prostate.

-Ah, ah, AAAAAH!" The sweat collected on the blond's brow, his beautiful face was horribly flushed and his head was flailing from side to side. He forcefully bit on his lip drawing blood. And then he couldn't' hold on longer, he screamed. The blood and saliva dripped from his chin. The younger ninja's body shook violently and he was about to faint but the thought of leaving Jiraya unsatisfied stopped him from it.

Jiraya admired piece of work the boy created with his body as he came; he was indeed a sight to see. The blond's seed shot on the hermit's hand and on his own hips and chest. After spending himself, Naruto slumped lifelessly against the tree. His eyes were barely open.

Unable to keep his eyes from the blond Jiraya was superbly aroused, he kept licking his lips now and then, if he was sure that Naruto was ready for him he wouldn't restrain himself any longer and they would have one 'hard ride' but the brat probably was afraid of it. The hermit knew that it was his vassal's first time. He didn't want to make something that they both would regret later.

**The younger ninja, who came** to his senses by now, shakily extended those strong and at the same time fragile hands towards Jiraya. But his arms were slapped away; Jiraya did not want the boy to give himself over because of obligation.

-Brat, lay here and I'll go collect some more material for my next book." He turned his back to the boy leaving him like that under the tree. He considering helping Naruto to clean himself but then batted the thought away, no one knew what could happen if he stayed any longer near the blond.

He's words brought Naruto back and Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja growled with anger and jealousy. A surge of pain ran through him, the anger of being replaced and toyed with drove him mad. It was like a punch to his face. With all his being that was completely influenced by the animal's instinct that was inside of him the blond felt an irresistible need to stop the other male. He couldn't permit betrayal. He just had to stop Jiraya at any cost. He had to do so even if he was supposed to kill the legendary sennin. But Naruto knew that he just couldn't do so, Jiraya was by no means stronger than him and he had too many things to learn from the older ninja. But he had another option, the one which was as effective as the murder.

He stood up, launched at Jiraya and turned him around so they were facing each other. Not giving the silver haired man time to oppose he pushed the hermit to the ground. As Jiraya fell down he instinctively shut his eyes and the only thought in his mind was: '_The brat sure got faster and stronger_.' But that fled from his mind too as he felt a light weight settle on him. He opened his eyes and looked at what it was. The first thing he saw was a very angry and sexy looking Naruto. He licked his lips.

Naruto sneered even more: "don't even think about dumping me here." He drawled dangerously tugging on the hermit's clothes. "Take them off, take them off!" He ordered, he's voice came out the way a capricious child's would. Jiraya laughed. Lifting his hand, he put it on his vassal's cheek:

-So adorable." He said caressing the boy's face making a cute blush appear on them. Naruto didn't said anything, he's face was blunt with surprise. He was brought to himself as he saw the sennin remove his clothes and decided to help him with that. He stood up, lifting of his weight to give Jiraya a better chance to move.

When every garment was removed, Naruto watched that hard body with fascination. He had never seen such a strong and healthy form before. It was impossibly muscled and hard yet flexible, it was very manly. The kyuubi vessel's eyes then rested on the man's manhood. They widened at the sight. It was huge! And Naruto wondered with great curiosity, if it was so big at this age than how big it was when the guy was young? But after some moments the blond decided that taking action in this situation was be better than thinking. He sat on the other man's taut waist, exploring those hard muscles with his short tiny fingers.

-You. Better. Don't. Move!" He looked at the other man pointing a finger at him. "Or I'll torture you to death!"

The blond then bent down and licked the man's thick neck. His small tongue went lower lapping at the solid chest of the older man. It was as if he was drunk, he was simply burning with need to be closer to Jiraya, to bind the said sennin to him so that he won't attempt to betray him later.

Taking great self-confidence in the power of being the dominant one Naruto lowered his head and took a large nipple in his mouth sucking at it as if he was a baby. He toyed with the right one using his hand. The man grunted under his breath and Naruto felt himself get erect once more. After treating the other nipple the same way he repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Jiraya's knees and curled, allowing himself to lick and kiss the sennin's brawn abdomen. He then explored the hard package with his luscious lips. And soon Naruto's face was hovering a few centimes above the man's enormous dick. The boy's heart was about to give out from excitement and thrill he was feeling, he was ashamed yet so horny. The fact that he was about to take another male's manhood in his mouth would probably killed Naruto from its obscenity but the knowledge that it was Jiraya who he did it to was soothing him.

Naruto inspected the cock that was right under his face with hunger and ignominy he was swallowed by doubt but he didn't allow it to get to him. He was embarrassed but something inside him just ordered him to look right in the sennin's eyes, when their eyes met Naruto felt his face get even hotter, he was sure that he was blushing all over but he could do nothing to stop it. Not waiting any longer he kissed the tough organ's swollen tip and heard the man grunt strongly. The sound made the kyuubi holder's cock twitch. Naruto decided to give Jiraya something more for him to moan. Knowing that it will bring pleasure, he took the massive dick in his mouth sucked ferociously on it. Pulling at the swollen cock he rubbed his tongue against its underside, he was rewarded with a groan from the hermit. Taking Jiraya's manhood so that it completely filled his mouth the kyuubi keeper relaxed his throat and bobbed his head down, taking Jiraya's penis past his throat. The man's noises aroused Naruto to the steel hardness and he started to bring his head down faster. Seeing that even its half didn't fit in his mouth the blond grabbed the base of Jiraya's cock in his fists and pumped it firmly.

Jiraya felt his manhood melt in that hot orifice and the feeling he was experiencing as he stared in the boy's eyes -the materialistic proof that Naruto was very aware of and willing in his actions- was adding intensely to the sensation. He had to gather all of his willpower to restrain himself from thrusting up into Naruto's mouth. His cock was about to burst from the teasing it was confronted with, the precum was already dripping out.

A feral growl escaped from the older ninja's throat as the blond gave an over hard-suck to his penis. And with that Jiraya felt his patience dissipate, he had to get serious. Putting his left hand on the boy's shoulders he solidly caressed the silky skin there and with the right one he gripped Naruto by his soft hair and harmlessly yanked the boy of his manhood.

Naruto's lips were swollen, his eyes were hazy and Jiraya would become even harder if he wasn't at his limit. He felt his mouth dry as he saw Naruto shift thus the boy was sitting straight on his crotch. The younger male started to gnash at it, his rear rubbing against the already painfully hard dick. The blond lifted himself a little more so that Jiraya's penis sprung in the air standing out prideful and the boy sensuously lowered himself on it.

Naruto positioned himself right over Jiraya's raging hard-on and grinded slowly against it. Their breaths hitched, moans arose between them and Naruto couldn't stop himself from quickening his pace. The cock that was rubbing against his bottom slid between the younger ninja's cheeks in a way that made its tip persistently brush against his loosened anus sending violent shivers down both of the ninja's spines. The liquid which was leaking out was slickening the way, creating the denseness in contact and making them both feel the act much more intimately. If this kept up a little longer Naruto probably would have come so the boy readied to penetrate himself by the hard cock that was under him. He descended on it; its dump point went through his tight ring of muscles. A bitchy whine escaped the blond's throat. He sluggishly and cautiously sank lower when he felt his coiled opening constrain. It didn't hurt any bit but the warning tightness that he felt immediately shot a fear through his confounded mind. He scrunched his eyes shut and lowered his head in attempt to quiet himself down but that only seemed to fright him even more. Forcing himself to open his eyes he looked in Jiraya's black ones.

-It will hurt." Jiraya said bluntly and watched with a strange disturbance as Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja nervously licked his lips and looked away. Jiraya could see how scared the youth was; he decided to appease the boy about his suspicions to calm him:

-Relax, push yourself down quickly and stay like that until you'll feel like moving." Naruto didn't say anything. He's lips moved but no voice came, thanks to Jiraya's lip-reading he understood what the boy meant.

'I can't...'

-Do you want it?" The hermit asked receiving a zealous nod. "Then…" Firmly taking hold of those tanned hips the sennin thrust them upon his dick. He wasn't able to stop the growl of pleasure from coming out. It was hot, so hot and tight. His blood was boiling. The tightness and heat that he was swallowed in added to his intolerance and he clutched at the boy's hips to steady both of them and stop himself from moving.

Naruto screamed out of pain and instantly fell silent, tears collected in the corners of his eyes and he was chocking on air as that big organ filled him. It was so fucking painful! The queer feeling that he was experiencing was mentally and physically numbing him but it was so strange. The blond arched his spine, trying to accommodate as it felt thought the cock reached his heart. The blond could hardly breathe from pressure the sensation was putting on him. He couldn't adapt to that stretching in his anus, he couldn't relax or get rigid.

Jiraya stilled himself forcefully; he could imagine how much it hurt the younger ninja. Half straightening so that he was sitting the hermit carefully hugged Naruto, trying not to hurt the boy. He kissed those eyes, licking away the tears. He pulled the kyuubi holder towards him closer fondling the smooth back; the boy's tanned hands swayed behind him lifelessly.

The gentle treatment pleased Naruto and after sometime he felt all of the pain leave his body and the only thing there was left was enormous want to move, he clutched at the man's powerful biceps, gripping them. He wanted to move but after the ache he experienced he felt so tired. Shifting slightly he moaned as the penis inside him communicated with something that made him feel impossibly good. Naruto felt as if he's energy came back to him; thrills of excitement were traveling down his spine. He moved harder, pushing himself up he then slid down, screaming out at the connection that was created between the hard organ inside of him and his prostate. He pushed up and slid down, at the same time grinding against the man's stomach to rub his own cock, he was accelerating each time but his movements were just teasing Jiraya. The hermit wanted more. Grabbing those narrow but muscled hips he stared to move the boy, controlling his thrusts. The boy mewled and screamed, as he was invaded harshly, the long appendage inside him was hitting a special dot that drove him berserk with need. The obscene and provoking noises that Naruto was creating were motivating the hermit to the point where he started moving faster unable to slow down. His pushes were edged with fierceness.

Jiraya's face was sweaty and his brows were furrowed, his face twisted with pleasure. He gripped his blond's thighs harder, digging his blunt nails in the sweaty skin. He felt hot all over and instinctively he knew that he wouldn't last long. He growled from intense pleasure as Naruto fully took him in, the boy's ass slapping against his bared balls. He was trying to desperately catch his breath as he ruthlessly pushed up against the younger ninja's thrusts, feeling how tight his cock was gripped as he fully penetrated Naruto.

Naruto felt his consciousness waver and his head spin, his eyesight blurred but he couldn't understand was it from tears or from pleasure. Wanting to come to his senses the blond lifted his hands and tightly hugged the hermit's neck, nuzzling his face in it while his legs encircled the man's waist so they were tightly intertwined. His screams heightened when Jiraya hungrily sucked on his neck and the blond clutched at the sennin's wild mane pressing it further against himself. His counter-pushes indurated and he felt his waist tighten. His world spun when Jiraya pulled and pressed his body against sennin's own, his cock was roughly grazed on his taut stomach. The feeling that was caused by it was the last he could endure. He was close so close. Throwing his head backwards he grabbed Jiraya by his hair pulling the man's face towards his own and kissed him clumsily, muffling his scream of orgasm as he climaxed. His essence shot out falling on his body as he arched his back. The hermit's massive load spurt inside Naruto, gluing on the teens' insides and the boy's kiss was returned with intensity he had never seen before, making him feel in heaven. It was his first real kiss.

He hinged boneless on Jiraya's neck, the saliva between their lips stretched out. The blond's eyes were open and blurry, yet, he still noticed the way Jiraya smirked at him.

Anger stirred inside Konoha's loudest ninja. The slyness that was performed in that 'smile' disturbed Naruto greatly, especially after such a nice love-making session as the previous one.

-You better not go away and leave me like this, because you know… I'll kill you." He growled at the older man.

Jiraya chuckled. Well he was thinking about changing his writing style soon anyway.

Taking the boy in his arms the sennin went over to the lake to wash the boy. He gently scrubbed away the cum that was already half dried from the blond's stomach, hips and chest. After the cleaning procedure was finished the older ninja felt Naruto tap him on his shoulder:

-Will you stay by me?"

-Yes." The man replied smiling, the boy smiled too.

-You know what it means?" Naruto asked mischievously, his eyes sparkling. His stamina was making its presence clear as the boy's power returned to him.

At those words the silver haired sennin's mind instantly showed him what it should be meaning. And he, with pleasure, mentally prepared himself for the oncoming. His smirk turned even more perverted and he extended his hand to squeeze his vassal's ass confidently.

-More training!" The sennin's face rapidly fell. That was… much unexpected.

Noticing his teacher's bitter face Naruto smiled and cuddled ero-sennin, kissing him on the cheek with childish fondness.

Jiraya smiled '_At least it's good seeing how motivated he is.' _

-

Author Note: I go crazy about JiraNaru –I know I already said that-. I think Jiraya is hot, no not hot, Hot, no, not that too, he is HOTTT! I think he is much more handsome than other characters in the story. It sometimes infuriates me that he thinks about Naruto as if he is dumb, which he is sometimes but I love and will love him regardless of it. Also this pairing is not too popular but I just love it, people please help this ship become more known , Puh-leaaaase!

Also there is a phrase that I think needs explanation:

'he opened his mouth to ease the pressure' It is just a physical reaction which is produced when a person is faced with some kind of pressure, usually it is a loud sound, we open our mouth to even the pressure air puts on ears with the one that is created when we open the mouth and inhale, of course sometimes we don't inhale we just open the mouth. Also this system works when we are hit hard. Anyway you probably didn't get what I meant… Whatever…

Also I swear I'm going to send a giant mass of positive energy to anyone who presses the button marked 'Go' lower and type a few words. ;)


End file.
